My Everything
by DisneyLover16
Summary: "You're my world, my universe, my everything." They thought they were doing the right thing by not being together, but after fixing the broken pieces, their lives took an unexpected turn. And this time, there was nothing that could be done to fix any of that. One-shot.


**Hey! So, this is kind of different than what I would usually write, so tell me what you think! **

* * *

It had only happened a week ago. A week ago, the life of a young brunette musician had all changed drastically. One minute she was living the life, thinking that nothing could get any better than what she had then and there, the next she was in deep, deep despair, lost and alone in the pitch black dark.

* * *

_One Week Ago_

A brunette named Ally Dawson was behind the counter in the music shop she worked at, Sonic Boom. She was waiting for her best friend, Austin Moon, to come back to pick her up to head to their favorite restaurant, The Melody Diner. The two would go there just about a couple times a week and have lunch there, ordering the same meal off the menu each time. And each time, they'd bring leftovers home. It was more of a daily routine as they both called it. Austin and Ally loved it there, because it was the perfect restaurant for them.

They were both talented musicians who loved to be surrounded by music. A partnership had been formed between them a long while back, and that partnership sealed their growing friendship as well. And with a growing friendship between a boy and a girl, there also came the romance.

Of course, neither of the young musicians would admit it at first, despite the obvious chemistry, but it was all to risk the power of their friendship. But eventually, love conquered all, and it wasn't until that when one had realized their true feelings that the other felt the same way.

So, Austin and Ally had started to date. In everyone's eyes, they were the ideal and perfect couple. Their two best friends, Trish and Dez, and supported and shipped them as a couple the whole time. The amount of chemistry between the music partners increased as time flew by, and that the future held high hopes for them.

Although, the unsuspecting topic of Austin and Ally remaining friends to not jeopardize their friendship had struck their minds and the idea of it having a negative result would not leave. Their solution? They broke up almost soon after. The blonde and brunette still stayed close friends, and even if they were no longer together, that didn't mean their feelings changed. Austin still had feelings for Ally, and vice versa. Breaking up didn't change their feelings one bit. But, they were so _determined_ to keep the friendship they had safe, that they didn't realize that the romantic relationship was what kept them together.

* * *

_Two Months Ago_

Ally was sitting at one of orange tables at Mini's waiting for Austin. They really needed to talk.

"Hey Austin," Ally greeted her boyfriend. "I'm glad you came."

"Of course I came," Austin sweet talks. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be able to see that beautiful face of yours." He kisses her on the cheek, making Ally blush red. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I…I-I…" she found it hard to get the words out, even when Ally had mentally practiced what she was going to say. Ally looks into Austin's kind and patient eyes, almost convincing her that she shouldn't say what she was about to tell Austin.

"Come on, Ally. What is it? It can't be bad or anything," Austin assures himself. "Right?"

Slightly ignoring him, Ally says, "Austin, I think we should…should…" Ally obviously sees Austin's desire to know by the look in his eyes.

And before she realized it, the words came out of her mouth, abruptly. "I think we should break up."

Austin's eyes widened at the shock of the news. He repeated the words over and over in his head. It was trying to be processed in his mind, but he couldn't seem to take it. _I think we should break up._

"B-break up?! B-b-but why?! Ally, why would you want to break up?" Austin was practically begging Ally to not break up.

"Austin," she said as calmly as possible. With, a melancholy look on her face she confessed, "I just don't want to jeopardize our friendship."

Austin didn't say a word due to the fact that his mind was trying to process the given information.

"Both of us know that our friendship is in danger just by us dating." Ally paused to let more of her news sink in. Ally thought hopefully that he would take it better than she would think, but knew that the reality of it would be the exact opposite.

"I hope you understand Austin," Ally concluded. She got up and started to walk away towards Sonic Boom, but not before speaking a few last words. "I'll see you later…friend."

Austin remained sitting at the table in shock and broken heartedness. He didn't quite understand. The blonde knew that more than a year ago that he had tanned himself orange to prevent Ally from liking him. As soon as he realized his inner feelings for his songwriter though, Austin knew that it had been a slight mistake. He thought because of that event, that there'd be no chance of Ally ever having a crush on him. Luckily, everything turned out for the better.

However, even if life was back to the way it was before Austin and Ally had started dating, nothing felt the same. Both of them knew things would never be the same again.

* * *

_Three Weeks Ago_

"Ally!" Austin yelled. "I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other! How could you not tell me you and Elliot were going out?"

"Austin, it was one date!" Ally snapped at him. "And, I'm not a little girl! You don't have to know about _every _single detail of my life."

"We're best friends for crying out loud! We're supposed to tell each other everything!"

"Oh, so you were being a best friend by spying on me and Elliot?" Ally accused.

Only silence comes out of Austin.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Ally walks out the door of Sonic Boom, leaving Austin alone there.

He knew that Ally was right. Austin knew that he shouldn't have spied on Ally's date with Elliot, but he couldn't help it like the last time they were together. Austin and Ally were just friends after all, right? They may still have feelings for each other, despite Ally going out with Elliot, but they had already decided before to be just friends.

Life for the musical duo had somewhat gone back to normal. Austin and Ally still wrote songs together and both became more famous as their exposure in the music world increased. Also, whenever sitting alone at the piano in the practice room, there was usually some sort of awkward air. Somehow though, they'd always be able to get through the awkwardness and write songs that were amazing as usual.

After a while, everything felt pretty close to normal and on top of that, to Austin's excitement, Cassidy came back for a visit. Both Austin and Cassidy suddenly remembered the promised date upon seeing each for the first time in what seems like forever. So, the two started to date and had a good time with each other. Unfortunately, things hadn't exactly worked out between them. At least they made good friends though.

* * *

_Two Weeks Ago_

"I know that things didn't work out between us Austin, and that you might not be looking for another girl right now, but what about Ally?" Cassidy suggested to her friend.

"Oh, what about Ally?" Austin asked depressingly.

"Honestly, I think you two are perfect for each other."

"Oh," Austin said again. "We did date."

"Well, why aren't you two together now?" The former Melody Diner waitress had not much of an idea of what had happened ever since she had left for Los Angeles, but Cassidy does know of the way Austin and Ally looked at each other.

"Things just didn't work out between us Cassidy. We just-just…" His voice faded away and unsure of what to say next.

"Just what?"

"We just decided to stay friends. You know, because of protecting our friendship and all. Ally didn't want to jeopardize it, so we ended our relationship. That's all."

"Oh, but what would life be without risks Austin?"

"What do you mean?" This grabbed his attention, turning up his hearing.

"I mean, life would be pretty boring if you never took risks." Austin opens his mouth to say something to Cassidy, but then closes his mouth. He lets Cassidy continue. "Being in the music business can be pretty risky. Your record label can drop you anytime. Your fans can turn away from you anytime. It all depends on how you play the game."

"I guess you're right," is all Austin manages to say.

"Yeah, and for us, being in the musical world's gone well. You just have to pick and play your cards right, just like you'll do with Ally."

"Thanks Cassidy."

"You're welcome Blondie."

"Where'd you get that advice anyway?"

"You learn a lot from reading fortune cookies." They both laughed, knowing it was a joke. Cassidy was an intelligent girl, and everyone knew she was that person people came to in times of need.

"So," Cassidy started. "Are you gonna win back Ally or was that advice all for nothing?"

Austin sighed and paused for saying anything. Sure, it was a risk to date Ally by endangering their friendship, but like Cassidy said: what would life be without risks? After thinking about it for only a minute, Austin came to the obvious conclusion. He was going to get Ally back. Blondie wasn't exactly sure whether Ally would immediately take him back or think about it for a while, or even plainly reject him, but the rock star knew he would take back his lost love eventually. It might not be easy, but for Austin, he knows it'll happen eventually.

"I'm going to do it Cassidy." A smile appears on Cassidy's face at Austin's conclusion. "I'm going to win back Ally."

"Great, you got a plan? I actually have a few ideas myself, but I wanted to see what you got."

"Um, I have a few ideas. And I was going to do what I did the first time to win Ally over, but I'm not sure if it'll work again."

"Well, what did you do the first time?"

Austin explained the whole complication of the love triangle between him, Ally, and Kira. He mentioned of how he and Kira were dating for a while and later on, Elliot, Ally's old camp friend, came for a visit. The rock star told his friend of how he got jealous of Elliot always hanging out with Ally. Blondie told Cassidy of how he and Ally had kissed after their duet, despite he was still going out with Kira at the time. And, Austin had finally gotten to the point of how after breaking up with Kira, he sang _I Think About You_, the song Ally wrote about him, to her. That had won her over. A song. The question was, would it work again?

"Aww…" Cassidy said after Austin finished the tale. Austin blushed a light red. "That's sweet Blondie. But maybe this time, do something more than just singing one song."

"Really? Like what?" Austin suddenly had a burst of happiness. Realizing that he hadn't been this excited in a while caused him to be even more excited.

"Well, here's what I got," Cassidy also spoke excitedly.

* * *

_One Week Ago_

Only ten minutes had passed by since Austin was supposed to pick up Ally for their normal trip to the Melody Diner. Even though Austin was only late by ten minutes, Ally impatiently kept looking at the clock and back to her song book.

Unexpectedly, Cassidy came into Sonic Boom.

"Hey Ally," Cassidy greeted.

"Oh, hey Cassidy," Ally said. "What's up?"

"I was just looking for Dez. I wanted to talk to him about something."

"He's upstairs in the practice room. Go on up."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Ally looked back to the pages of her song book, but then turned around to see Cassidy casually enter the practice room, also closing the door behind her. The brunette stood staring at the door. The sudden curiosity of what Cassidy and Dez were talking about behind the door urged her to want and eavesdropped but Ally resisted the urge. She knew that that wasn't the right thing to do.

Ally once again, looked back to her songbook. She was going to think of some more lyrics for a new song. But, she couldn't think of any. Instead, she decided to look back at some of her old pages. Flipping through and through, she found the card she got when Austin gave her those flowers.

_There's no way I can make it without you._

_-Love Austin :)_

The brunette smiled at the memory of it, making her think of her blonde friend. As she thought of Austin, Ally mentally relived the memories they had together. From when they first decided to become partners to him performing for her at his album release party and going to Times Square for New Year's Eve to performing her first duet with him. Upon remembering her first duet with Austin, she also reminisced their first kiss only minutes after their performance. Ally recalled how the kiss gave her that warm, fuzzy feeling inside like in the movies. Then, she recalled the memory of how Austin completely won her over by singing the song, _I Think About You. _Sure, he kind of stole her song again, and actually touched her book, but that didn't matter to her. She was too touched by how he had used it. Him singing it to her meant he felt the same way.

In truth, Ally missed her ex-boyfriend, Austin. She wanted him back, but would he? Ally had considered confronting Austin about them countless times, but always gave up in the end. It was like having stage fright again for her. Fear of ruining their friendship had overcome her when they were dating back then. The only way, Ally thought, to get rid of that fear was to break up with Austin. Of course, she was heartbroken as much as he was, but what else could she have done?

Take the risk and go on with the relationship.

Suddenly, the lights in the store went out so that Ally couldn't see anything. That caused slight panic in the store for people to automatically leave. Luckily, no one ran out with anything that was stolen. Ally tried looking in all directions for sources of light in the store not knowing what else to do. The only source was coming from outside which was how she knew customers were running out of the store.

Then, she heard the door from the other side of the store open. A spotlight had lighted up to reveal the one and only, Austin Moon. He stood up on top of the stair case with his acoustic guitar smiling down at Ally Dawson. Strumming the chords on his guitar, Austin started to sing.

_Last summer we met_

_We started as friends_

_I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then autumn it came_

_We were never the same_

_Those nights everything, felt like magic_

_And I wonder if you miss me too_

_If you don't here's the one thing_

_That I wish you knew_

Ally expected him to continue onto the next line, but then the music stopped and the spotlight went black. Before going back to total darkness though, Austin had made his way down to ground level just like before. And then the music started up again, but different. The spotlight lighted up again, but Austin no longer had his guitar. Plus, there were several people next to Austin, which Ally recognized as those who were Austin's back up dancers.

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do_

_You got style so pop your collar 'cause you're all kinds of cool_

_You're legit, you're the boss even when the mic is off_

_Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do_

_No, oh oh oh_

_The way that you do_

_Can't let one bad thing go and crush your ways_

_You got your epic wins, three hundred and sixty-four days_

_And it's feelin' like-_

Austin then stopped and switched songs again.

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like,_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Eh-eh-eh eh-_

The music switched once again, and started to do that more often.

_Hey, I will always stay_

_By your side forever_

'_Cause we're better together_

_Hey, there's no other way_

_We'll make it through whatever_

'_Cause we're better together_

_Like the way-_

Austin's back up dancers then jumped out of the spotlight, he spins around and grabs the acoustic guitar behind him, starting the next part of the song.

_You changed the world outside my window_

_Right there, you blew my heart away_

_And I remember when I met you_

_Thinking that you were not an ordinary girl_

_This wasn't gonna be no ordinary day_

_Yeah_

And again of course, the melody changed. Except this time, the tone turned down a notch.

_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder_

_If you wanna run, I'll be your road_

_If you want a friend, doesn't matter when_

_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_

_You can come to me_

Ally expected for the song to stay in its calm tone, but things got excitable again. That included the backup dancers coming back and Austin's guitar vanishing.

'_Cause there's no stopping us _

_When we hit the same but different_

_We're never gonna quit_

_And we'll keep rocking!_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_

_With you it's like whoa_

_Yeah and I know_

_I, own this dream_

'_Cause I've got you with me_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you _

_Be here without you_

Then, and finally, the mashed up song ended in that serene and calm melody. The backup dancers disappeared again. Austin did a spin again, picking up his acoustic guitar once again.

_How long 'till I stop pretending_

_What we have is never ending_

_Oh, ohh_

_If all we are is just a moment_

_Don't forget me 'cause I won't and_

_I can't help myself_

_I think about you ooohh_

_I think about you ooohh_

_I think about you, you you you you._

The mash-up finally stopped, and all the lights came back on. Austin walked closer to Ally, slinging the guitar behind his back. Everyone watched as they stood staring for what seemed like hours, but in reality was merely a few seconds. Cassidy, Dez, and Trish were upstairs watching the duo downstairs with smiles on their faces. Several customers were in the store as well with smiles as big as Cassidy, Dez, and Trish's. Ally was the first to speak up.

"Austin, I can't believe-" Ally was cut off by Austin.

Austin pressed his index finger to her lips. "Shh. Just listen to me first Ally." He took her finger off of her lips. "Ally, I know you wanted us to be just friends, but that's not what I wanted us to be. Ever since we broke up, things have never been the same. You belong with me. You're my world, my universe, my everything. Will you please take me back?" Ally smiled at this, and kissed Austin on the cheek, causing him to blush a bright red.

"So, I'm guessing that's a yes?" Austin somewhat joked.

"Of course it is." Ally said.

"I am fuh-reaking! Again!" Megan suddenly popped out of nowhere with her camera taking pictures of the reunited couple.

"Um, who's that?" Cassidy questioned Dez and Trish.

"That's Megan," Trish responded. "The-"

"Little girl who scares the heck out of me," Dez added on.

"Uh, okay then…" said Cassidy.

"Dez, you doof." Trish scolded him. "What I was going to say was that she's the reporter for Cheetah Beat."

"Oh, cool," Cassidy answered. She turned her attention back to the couple and headed down the steps with Trish and Dez.

"Looks like it all worked Austin," spoke Cassidy.

"Wait," Ally realized. "Were you three in on this?"

The three stood nodding at her.

"Well, thanks," said Ally. "Come on Austin." She pulled Austin away from Sonic Boom, but not before encountering Jimmy Starr on the way out.

"Austin Moon!" Jimmy called out excitedly. "I have some great news for you."

"Really? What is it?" Austin said happily. He just got his girlfriend back, what next?

"I was on the way to the airport, but I figured I'd stop by and tell you that I talked to one of my good friends and that you've got yourself your first national tour!"

Out of nowhere, Ally, Trish, Dez, and even Cassidy screamed in joy. Austin simply stood staring at Jimmy with a shocked look on his face.

None of Team Austin or Cassidy heard him but he said he had to leave and left the store.

"Whoa! A world tour!" Austin exclaimed. He and Dez did their 'what-up?!' handshake.

"Congratulations Austin!" Cassidy shouted. She and Austin shared a friendly hug.

"This is great! I can't believe it!" Trish spoke. Austin hugged his manager in happiness.

"This is what we've been waiting for!" Ally finally said. The brunette hugged her boyfriend also in happiness.

The group then talked about all the amazing things they could do on tour, despite Cassidy not being a part of Team Austin. It turned out though, that she and her band have already been on a national tour, and so Cassidy told them stories of the fun they'll eventually be having. Team Austin couldn't wait. The excitement and impatience of it was already eating at them. Soon, everyone left separate ways for the night. Austin decided to take Ally home in his car.

They sang along to the radio, especially to Austin's song _Heard it On the Radio. _It was an 'Austin Classic' as they both called it.

"I still can't believe we got a world tour!" Ally let out. That day had been so unbelievable. First, Austin performs a mash-up song for her, and then they get a world tour thanks to Jimmy and his friend.

"I know! This is the best day ever!" Austin added. "Just think about it Ally: performing in front of new crowds, meeting new fans, and going to new places. This is finally it!"

"We've been waiting for this opportunity and now we're going to be living the dream." Ally additionally said.

"Yeah." Austin and Ally were couldn't find enough words to describe how they were both feeling. "Hey, we're here." He pulled into Ally's driveway, parking the car.

Austin got out of the car with Ally and walked her up to the door.

"I'm so glad we're together again," Austin admitted.

"Me too," Ally told him.

Both of them leaned in to share a short and sweet kiss. It felt good to the couple, not having that particular feeling in a long time. Eventually though, Austin had to leave.

The next minute felt like it was in slow motion for Ally. As Austin was backing out of the driveway, Ally watched him. He realized she was still standing there and waved to her. Of course, she waved back at him. Their eyes met for a split second, and all of a sudden in Ally's eyes, the car was flipped upside down on the street with another car crashed into the side of it.

"Austin!" Ally screamed in panic. She wasn't sure whether to go over to Austin or get her dad. What she did do was call for help while attempting to hold back her tears. Pulling out her phone, Ally dialed the emergency number. "Hello? I'd like to report a car crash…"

* * *

_Present_

"After that, I went in to get my dad. He told me to stay away from the car and wait so that the police could investigate and that the ambulance could take Austin and the driver to the hospital. So, the next day, when we went to the hospital," Ally wiped a tear off her cheek. "I saw him with lying on the hospital bed. I walked over to Austin, placing my hand in his. I held it and just looked at him for a while. I didn't know what else to do, so I talked to him even though he wasn't awake. I said to him, 'Austin, please, please, come back. Please wake up. I-I love you.' I waited for hours for him to wake up, but he never did. He was gone forever." At those words, Ally fully burst out into sobs and tears and sank down to the ground. Trish and Dez got up to help out their friend and take her back to her seat.

Everyone was still getting to the fact that the Austin Moon had been killed in a car crash, by a drunk driver. People were devastated and nearly everybody was in tears. Ally had it worse, even worse than Austin's parents, especially because that Austin had died only soon after getting back with Ally. It was also because she had been one of the few witnesses of the crash who watched everything right before her eyes.

Word had recently gotten out into the public of Austin's death which had affected many fans. The paparazzi weren't able to get many details about what had happened yet luckily. Details were only let out to the people closest to Austin including his family obviously, Ally, Dez, and Trish. Cassidy hasn't had much insight to what happened, but Ally, Dez, Trish told her everything.

In deep devastation, it was time to approach the casket and pay their final respects. It happened to be an open casket as well. People went and laid down the flowers they had and moved on to let the next person have a final word. Ally was the last one. While waiting, she listened in on some of the others' respects.

"Well, Blondie, not much to say out of me, but at least you were able to win Ally back. I know you have your eye on her, Austin." Cassidy put down a white rose on Austin's side in the casket.

"I hope you're happy up in heaven my little prince," Mimi, Austin's mom, said. She took her index and middle finger, touched her lips, and then touched her son's forehead. Austin's mom laid down a white flower and moved to let her husband speak.

"You did well son. I'm proud of you for making it in the music business." Austin's dad also laid down a white flower.

"I'm glad that I was your manager Austin, and that I was a part of Team Austin." Again, Ally observed the white flower being laid by Austin's side.

"The pancakes must taste better up there, don't they buddy?" Dez gave a faint smile at his best friend. He gave no flower, but instead a small, transparent bottle with Austin's face on it. Ally recognized it as the only cologne Austin and Dez created that smelled well and was successful among the fans.

It was now Ally's turn. She looked down at the boy. His eyes were closed, and he looked so peaceful. Austin was wearing a dark blue shirt and a black sports coat. He had a black and white tie on in addition to black dress pants and loafers. Despite to him being dressed up, he had his silver whistle around his neck and was also holding a harmonica. Not just any old harmonica though, it was _the _harmonica. Ally recognized it to be the one he asked to take from Sonic Boom when they first met. She smiled at that memory, of how she had yelled at him for playing the drums in the store with corn dogs.

Instead of a white rose like everyone else, Ally placed a red rose in between his hands and the harmonica. "I love you Austin," Ally said quietly. Slowly, she bent down, and for one last time, pressed her lips against his. Even though it had been a while since the accident, Ally felt Austin's lips to be slightly warm. She had the quick thought of him being alive, but knew that that wasn't possible. After pulling away, she whispered, "You're my world, my universe, my everything. Don't you forget that up in heaven. There's no way I could have done any of this without you." Obviously, there was no answer, but she thought she heard a familiar voice in her head saying, "I haven't."

Starting to walk away from the coffin, Ally turned around to take one last at her music partner, best friend, and true love. Ally didn't care if she and Austin would never go out on another date, get married, have kids, and live the life they wanted. Austin was considered to be Ally's one and only true love.

Austin was Ally's world. Ally was Austin's world. Austin was Ally's universe. Ally was Austin's universe. Austin was Ally's everything. Ally was Austin's everything. They were each other's half. Nothing would ever change that, not even the separation of life and death. Austin and Ally lost each other, found each other, and then lost each other again. They may have been able to fix their relationship, but not this. Nothing could fix this. All that could be done was to move on.

Time eventually took its course and had managed to get Ally to get on with life. The world tour became of Ally's. She'd been signed to Starr Records. She, Trish, and Dez went far up over the top of the charts. They all knew Austin was looking down at them delightedly, being proud of them for getting so far in all their careers.

It wasn't until years later that she was called by Austin's parents to come over for a last visit as they were selling the house. Ally agreed to come over and look around one more time, more specifically Austin's room.

Going up to Austin's room, she found it to be untouched by his parents surprisingly. Everything was still in its place as it was years ago. A slightly unmade bed, a few pieces of clothing on the floor, homework assignments that remained unfinished and waded up pieces of paper surrounding the trash can.

She also noticed that all his instruments were there. The keyboard, the drums, the guitar, and the microphone hadn't been played in ages. Ally touched the neck of the guitar, realizing how dusty everything was.

Walking over to his desk, she saw an open textbook with a little doodle on one of the pages. It was a heart around 'A+A', which Ally automatically knew meant Austin plus Ally. Also on his desk, there was a sheet of notebook paper on it. In big letters, the top of it said, _Steal Your Heart. _There happened to be a few words written on the sheet of paper, of what Ally realized to be lyrics.

_You drive me crazy_

_You make me want to dance your way-ay_

_You make me wanna steal your heart_

_Steal your heart_

_No matter what you do_

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

The brunette smiled down at the fainted words, also seeing as this was a song that would never be finished. She of course, could write the rest, but it wouldn't be the same if Austin wasn't with her. Folding the piece of paper in half, she tucked it into her pocket. The lines '_No matter what you do, I'm gonna steal your heart_', were repeated over and over in Ally's lyrics were almost like a message from Austin in the past.

Austin may have been Ally's everything, but he only stole one thing from her. It was her heart.

* * *

**So...yeah, kind of depressing. I know. :( But, I've never written a sad story, so tell me what you think of this! :) By the way _Steal Your Heart_ is a song that will be in a future episode of Austin & Ally, also known as Tunes & Trials. You can find on YouTube a 'first look' at the song.**

**In the mash-up song, the songs were used were (in order of appearance) _I Think About You, The Way that You Do, Heart Beat, Better Together, No Ordinary Day, You Can Come to Me, Can't Do it Without You, I Think About You _again, and _Steal Your Heart. _I obviously don't own any of it.**


End file.
